


Running Out of Questions/ Drama

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: Ask Percy! [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Running Out of Questions/ Drama

PenguinLover1098: I'm out of questions

Annabeth: Well that didn't last long  
PenguinLover1098: Ooh someone get the gods down here  
Percy: I'm never talking to Poseidon again  
Annabeth: Why?  
Apollo: They had an argument  
Percy: Thanks so much  
Apollo: Your welcome!  
Annabeth: *sigh* what happened this time?  
Percy: Triton blamed me for breaking one of dad's tridents  
Annabeth: And did you?  
Percy: No! Why would I want to get punished?  
Annabeth: Wait... Poseidon does actual parenting?  
Percy: Uh... Yeah. Why do you think I stood in class for a week? *shifts weight* *winces*  
Annabeth: He SPANKED you? You're 17!  
Percy: I tried to tell him  
Annabeth: You people *sigh*


End file.
